wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucas (Bullfrog)
This is my sona! Please do not use without permission! Coding by BoneTheSandwing! You're the best! Appearance Very oftenly does Lucas wears a vibrant, lustrous flowercrown on his head, that is occasionally tipped to one side. It is a mix and match of alabaster white, light yellow, faded light green, light pink and light blue. His SeaWing auroral glowing Aquatic patterns are shaped like roses, and he has unusually weird twisted (deer antler shaped) lightly shaded ebony horns. Lucas also has mini tattoos of roses around his wing muscles/area. His scales are a light blue, with slight swirling hints of pink and light yellow, which are smoothly blended in with the rest of his darker cyan scales. He has two lobe earrings on each ear and they are ebony, atramentous black. He is an overall weirdly patterned SeaWing, but it matches his slightly insane, crazy, abnormal features. He also loves wearing dark grey/cerulean/light blue sweatshirts and is often portrayed drinking (diet)Coke, Sprite or Fanta. Personality His personality is quite casual, yet sometimes he can get a little nutty; he is a dragon with slight disabilities. He could get quite rowdy once he's used to other dragonets around his age, but when recently after his parents' decease, he hasn't been the friendliest, and used to be teased for his quietness and disabilities. Now, fortunately, after Hosanna adopted him, he's a lot nicer and more open to dragons way more than he used to be. He enjoys hanging out with other kids, and appreciates his foster mother, Oldsquaw dearly. From time to time, he's nervous and shy to unknown dragons/dragonets, but over time, he quickly learned to kindly speak up and introduce himself. (Oldsquaw had patiently taught him how to do this.) History: His parents died at his talons when they were at young ages, blood dripping from their bedding as he cried rivers full of tears. Only a few weeks later, word got out that his parents deceased, and his aunt flew all the way from the IceWing kingdom to retrieve him. Lucas and his aunt flew then flew to the IceWing kingdom, hoping Queen Glacier would let the young SeaWing live with her. Glacier unfortunately refused, stating how they didn't want a SeaWing inhabiting their land that could potentially endanger her tribe. At the words, Lucas lashed out at the queen, extending his claws and scarring her face. He argued that his parents were gone, and he had nothing to live for anymore. Soon after, he was knocked unconscious by the guards, and his aunt had to carry him home with a patrol of IceWing soldiers circling them until they left the borders. His aunt managed to use her animus powers to enchant him to forget about attacking the IceWings, and become a peaceful, playful young dragonet who just wanted a family. She enchanted the spell into an earring, which was never taken off of him. After Lucas awoke, he transformed into what the aunt wanted him to become, and shortly, his aunt put him up for adoption. Hosanna took him into her claws, and the aunt was paid and left to the IceWing kingdom once more. Gallery: Flowerboi.png|By Nightstrike!!! Tysm!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO GOOOOOD Bamdone.png|By EnigmaTheHybrid!!! Ty ty ty!!! So cuuuute!! Flowers floating on the water.png|My lil' Lukey by Day!!! Mahalo Nui Loa, Day!! He so Adorable!!!!!!!! Ec3d1511ca4864e5f17647d7c28b7add1c304acb_hq.jpg|aesthetic !! More artwork found on his gallery page !! Relationships: Sanna: Is the best mom !!!! Loves her dearly and cares about her a lot! He loves the flower crowns that she handcrafts and the bubble tea that she blends for him, and also enjoys playing around with his other adopted brothers and sisters that Hosanna watches over. Jewels: thinks she's really really nice, friendly, and generous !! knows she loves bubble tea, and hanging out with him and the other kids at Hosanna's home for dragonets. he really wants to get to know her better!! Dapper: What a dork! He thinks of him sometimes as stuck-up and selfish, but most of the time he just adores play-fighting with him. He hates the fact that he treats Hosanna like she's so special, he'd prefer if the young male called him special. He also doesn't like the fact that he doesn't enjoy bubble tea. I mean, come on, who doesn't like bubble tea?? Jacaranda: He sort of admires the grumpy, impatient RainWing, and thinks of her as a possible role-model. He really enjoys hearing her hum different tunes privately and usually just visits her from time to time to listen to her musically swift tones. Blood Moon: He likes hanging out with Blood Moon and think she's a very interesting hybrid. He also really likes hanging out with her dogs and thinks they are so ADORABLE? Lukey also loves to play fetch with them and give them treats! He also enjoys ranting about how cute scavengers are with her, and likes reading scavenger books as well when they hang out. c: Midnight: He is a little scared of her? She is so tall and he kinda feels uncomfortable around her sometimes. Although, he does enjoy that she supports LGBT pride as much as she does. ;) Penny: Lukey loves the fact that she has a slight disability, like himself, and loves reassuring and protecting her. If it was anyone he'd be destined to defend from harm, it would be Penny. He adores taking care of the sweet dragonet, especially when she's sick or needs help in the smallest ways possible. He knows the dragonet is shy, and doesn't love hanging around with others, but wants to gain a better relationship with her, so maybe they can become more than siblings, and possibly even best friends. Treetop: Lukey thinks he just wants attention most of the time, and sometimes thinks his silliness and humor gets kind of annoying sometimes. He wants to become closer to his new brother, and hopes they can have a better relationship together! Emu: Lucas wants to really get to know them a lot better! He thinks they're so cool that they're a SandWing, like some of his best friends were. He thinks its cool that they were named after a bird !! He's never saw an emu before, and hopefully maybe Emu could take him to see one if they grow their friendship! Winchester: Lucas adores playing Thor and Loki with Winchester! He always plays Thor because he knows Winchester loves Loki, but personally, inside he knows he would make the better Loki. ;) (Lukey=Loki...see the similarity?) Lukey always looks forward to play with Winchester when they both get the chance to and will always act like and be Winchester's big brother Thor when 'chester needs some comforting. <33 Jargon: Lukey adores Jargon and the way she loves him. He thinks she's super sweet and adores drinking bubble tea with her. Lukey always calls her Jar Jar for fun, and loves playing all sorts of outdoor games with her. When Jargon feels down, Lukey will ultimately make her feel better. Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ØpticalTank)